In the automotive industry, it is desirable to provide an electrical connection between components mounted on a vehicle steering wheel and fixed portions of the vehicle, such as a steering column of the vehicle. For example, steering wheel mounted air bags and steering wheel mounted controls for devices such as an audio system, climate control system, cruise control, communications devices, and horns may require an electrical connection from the steering wheel to associated devices and/or the vehicle electrical system. These electrical connections are typically provided via a rotary connector that provides an electrical connection between the steering wheel and the fixed or non-rotating portion of the steering column.
There are a variety of known rotary connector configurations. In one configuration, a flat flexible cable and a spacer are disposed between first and second housing parts. The first and second housing parts and the spacer are rotatable relative to each other about an axis. The first housing part comprises a rotor connected to and rotatable with the steering wheel and the second housing part comprises a stator fixed to a stationary part of the vehicle, such as the steering column.
The flat flexible cable has a first coiled portion positioned between the spacer and the first housing part and a second coiled portion positioned between the spacer and the second housing part. The first and second coiled portions are wound in opposite directions. A portion of the flat flexible cable extends through an opening in the spacer between the first and second coiled portions.
As the vehicle steering wheel turns, the first housing portion and the spacer rotate relative to the second housing portion. When the steering wheel turns in a first rotational direction, the flat flexible cable is unwound from the first coiled portion and wound onto the second coiled portion. When the steering wheel turns in a second rotational direction, opposite the first rotational direction, the flat flexible cable is unwound from the second coiled portion and wound onto the first coiled portion. The flat flexible cable passes through the opening in the spacer as it is unwound from and wound onto the first and second coiled portions.